


Saving A King

by nanayoung



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Life Saving, Assassination Attempt(s), Bamf Sandor, Crack, Gen, Humor, Joffery is Joffery, bamf Sansa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanayoung/pseuds/nanayoung
Summary: The Hound and Sansa end up saving King Joffery's life multiple times in King's Landing.Neither of them are happy about this.





	

**Sansa (1)**

Though many did not know it, Sansa had a good set of eyes.

It never really came up much in her life, though it did come in handy once or twice when she was able to spot some misdone stitching when it came to sewing. Her sister once joked that her eyes had been replaced with that of a bird. That was when she easily spotted Arya wiping a sword with her favorite handkerchief an entire clearing away.

It was because of her good eyes that she was able to spot the archer carefully aiming towards her direction when she -- along with the King, his mother, several guards, and the Hound -- were walking through King's Landing. (The Gods only knew why King Joffery decided to walk through this place again, after the riot. She still had nightmares of that time, of what might have happened if the Hound was just a few minutes late...) He looked to be a member of the common folk, with a crudely made bow that he most likely crafted himself. It still looked just as deadly though, and when he draw back to fire, Sansa let her instincts take over.

She threw herself to the side, knocking someone over and causing them both to fall to the ground. Seconds later a *thwump* sound came from where they were before.

Then the person she was laying on started screeching, reminding her of just who she was traveling with. "Get off me woman! Guards! Guards! Arrest her for she just tried to attack the KING --"

She heard the distinct sound of swords being drawn before a hand clasped her by the shoulder and hauled her up. She looked up into the grim and exasperated face of the Hound. "Your Grace, she wasn't attacking you, she just saved your life." And was there a note of displeasure in his voice?

Then the realization of what she did hit her and she cursed herself for not jumping to the right when she had the chance. Or maybe using him as a human shield; it wouldn't have been honorable and she might have gotten stabbed for it, but then again this was _Joffery_ she was dealing with.

She could not believe she had actually saved the King's life. The Gods must be laughing at her. 

* * *

 

**The Hound (1)**

Sandor dragged his shit King to his feet, doing his best to ignore his screeching and wailing as everything descended to chaos around them. He didn't know what the fuck made Joffery stupid enough to order another trip through the peasant side of King's Landing after that last shitstorm. You'd think that after almost getting ripped apart by starving townsfolk he would learn to keep to himself. 

He threw his King over his shoulder, grabbing Sansa Stark by the arm and guiding him out of the sudden chaos. The guards were drawing their swords, people were yelling and screaming, Joffery was yelling about taking their heads or some shit... it was all giving him a bit of a headache to be honest. He risked a glance at the little bird he was guiding and felt a spark of amusement at the look of anger on her face.

The girl must have been angry at herself; so close to freedom and yet so far. He would have laughed at the irony if he wasn't too busy stabbing at the commonfolk trying to rip him to shreds. 

His King was still struggling over his shoulder, yelling at him to put him down. Sandor longed for a gag or something to shove over the little shit's mouth, or maybe some rope to tie him up with. The fucker kept squirming in his grip, to the point where he almost lost hold of him once or twice. Cursing under his breathe, he shifted Joffery over to his right side so he could better grip him with his sword hand. 

And that's when an arrow hit him right on his left shoulder. 

It didn't do much since he was wearing his armor, only knocked him back a bit. Looking up, he saw one of the commonfolk looking down at them from atop a building. He was fumbling for the bow again, having apparently used up his last arrow. Sandor shook his head and caught the attention of one of the few guards that wasn't fighting, gesturing up to the rooftops with his head. 

The three of them managed to make it to the carriage and ride out without further incident. And all the while, the shit King didn't stop talking. 

"--their heads! I'll cut out their tongues and nail them to the floors myself once I --" 

Resisting the urge to cover his ears, Sandor noticed out of the corner of his eye that Sansa Stark was staring at him. He turned to look at her and noticed at she was glaring at his armor with a betrayed look on her face? 

She noticed him staring at her and quickly looked out the window, seemingly embarrassed. She still looked very disappointed for some fucking reason. 

It was only a few minutes later that he realized what she was angry about. If he had just kept the King on his left shoulder, Joffery would have no doubt been shot straight through the heart. Instead, he had accidentally saved him. 

Sandor found himself glaring just as angrily at his misfortune as she was. Fuck his life. 


End file.
